1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shift operating device that has position sensing device for determining an operating position of a shift operating unit disposed within a base member of the bicycle shift operating device.
2. Background Information
Most bicycles are provided with a drive train having multiple gears that allows the rider to select a particular gear for a particular situation. There are many types of shifting arrangements and drive trains that are currently available on the market. In most cases, a gear position indicator is provided to inform the rider of the current gear selection. In the case of mechanical shift operating device, a mechanical gear position indicator is often used to indicate the gear position. Some of these mechanical gear position indicators are operated by a cable that is connected to the shift operating device. Typically, a separate gear position indicator is provided for each of the shift operating devices.
Recently, bicycles have been provided with cycle computers to inform the rider of various traveling conditions of the bicycle. These cycle computers typically provide the rider with information about the current gear position. When a cycle computer is used, the cycle computer can display the gear position for each of the shift operating devices in a single display unit at a central location of the handlebar. This very convenient for the rider. In order to use the cycle computer to display the current gear positions of the derailleurs, the cycle computer needs to receive electrical signals that are indicative of the gear positions of the derailleurs. One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,281 to Campagnolo. In this patent, a bicycle speed changing device is provided with a transducer device for sending an electric signal that is indicative of a transmission ratio selected by the speed changing device. The transducer device is mounted to an auxiliary support body that is positioned between a main support body and a handlebar of the bicycle when the bicycle speed changing device is attached to the handlebar of the bicycle. Another example of a bicycle speed changing device with an electronic gear position indicator is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0054182.